Magnetic Pull
by KanjiofRai
Summary: What happens when an isolated nerd meets a stuck up jock? Maka Albarn is in need of money and has to rent out an extra room. She didn't expect Soul Eater Evans, the most popular guy in school, to rent it. Will they resist their growing attraction for the sake of their their reputation or give in to the magnetic pull urging them to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Roomate

Hello! Some of you may know me from The Demon Within, but heres a strictly SoMa fanfiction for you guys! Its my very first romance based fanfiction (Even though its always one of my genres I only do it on the side.) please go easy on the reviews. No flames please. Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: I am only gonna say this once, I DONT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**XXXXXX**

Maka's POV

Why, why did my mother leave? Ever since then my father has been depressed and not able to work. We have been struggling ever since then. One day he took most of the money we had and moved to Oregon. Now I am living alone in this big apartment, with little money and no one to share it with.

XXXXXX

Its the first day of school. I walked in and took my seat. Hi, my name is Maka Albarn. I am sixteen years old. My father moved out and left six months ago, and my mother a year ago. I am all alone all the time. Right now I am having money problems, in order to keep living in that apartment I have to rent out the extra room.

"Maka?" The teacher called taking me out of my thoughts

"Yes?" I answered

"I asked you, what place in this world can have their temperatures Fahrenheit and Celsius equal?"

"Places with -40 have equal fahrenheit and celsius, like Antarctica and Siberia." I answered. I got some weird looks from everyone else. Hey, Im used to being the nerd.

"Correct. Now as I was saying…" Class went on, as boring as ever. After class I went to the bulletin board to put up a flier for a roommate up.

"Wow Maka, are you so desperate for friends that you fake needing money?" Medusa asked

"Unlike you, Medusa, I don't have ulterior motives all the time." I replied

"Shut up Albarn, everyone knows your just desperate for friends!" She shouted. Well this ones slow isn't she? I turned around.

"I just told you I need money, not friends." I walked away after making sure she understood me. Man, these cool kids need some more material.

XXXXXX

The next day I got no requests for the room of course. I walked down the hall and saw the school's jocks: Black Star the MVP in basketball and the quarterback Soul. Black Star is my friend from childhood, but not in public. He's "Too big of a star to be seen with a nerd." Typical Black Star. I opened my locker and got my books.

"Excuse me, are you Maka Albarn?" I turned around to see a boy with red eyes and white hair.

"Yes?" I said

"Well could I have the room that your renting, Im moving out of my parents house."He gave me a pleading smile

"Sure." I took out a piece of paper and wrote down the address. "Come over after school."

"Ok, see you then." Soul walked away and joined his friends.

XXXXXX

"And thats the end of the tour." I gave a fake bow

"Ha ha. Thanks. Ill take it." He said

"Great, heres an extra key."

"Thank you, guess Ill see you around Albarn."

"Ditto Evans." He shifted uncomfortably

"Um please don't call me that."

"Why not."

"Its complicated."

"Ok then, what should I call you." He thought for a moment then smiled.

"Soul Eater works." I laughed and agreed it suited him.

"I should go get my stuff, bye."

"Bye."

As soon as he left I plopped onto my bed. I had a feeling this guys gonna be trouble.

XXXXXX

Shall I continue? R&R doesn't only stand for rock and roll! Please Review!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion ^_^*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awkward

Hello! Sorry for not updating for a while. My cousin had my laptop all weekend -_- and I had writers block. I started this fanfic as an experiment in two ways. One: See if Im any good at romantic fanfics. Two: See if one chapter of a romantic fanfic beats 13 chapters of an adventurous one. My conclusion for number two is **might as well have**. Thank you all for reviewing! The one and only reason why I am out of this blockage is because of xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx. This awesome dude gave me so many ideas. Thanks again.

XXXXXX

Last time:

_"Thank you, guess Ill see you around Albarn."_

_"Ditto Evans." He shifted uncomfortably _

_"Um please don't call me that."_

_"Why not."_

_"Its complicated."_

_"Ok then, what should I call you." He thought for a moment then smiled._

_"Soul Eater works." I laughed and agreed it suited him. _

_"I should go get my stuff, bye."_

_"Bye."_

_As soon as he left I plopped onto my bed. I had a feeling this guys gonna be trouble._

XXXXXX

Maka's POV

I was at school when it happened. The most horrifying thing in the universe. Something that will give me nightmares for the rest of my life. Some students were _burning books_. What the were they doing that for! I have to stop them!

"Hey, you guys! What are you doing?" I ran over and asked

"Burning this nerd's books. Want me to burn yours too?" One said holding the collar of a little boy

"No but thats school property."

"Who's gonna tell? You?" The other one said. I took a deep breath, come on Albarn stick up for your book friends.

"No, sorry to bother your." I turned and walked away from snickering boys. I know that was pretty stupid reason to get all upset, but books have been the only thing to comfort me and never leave. I should've been braver than that. I hung my head as I walked down the halls.

XXXXXX

Soul's POV

"So, Soul. Where were you last night? Your god needed you for the basketball one on one game." Black Star asked

"I was checking out a house Im moving into. Maka Albarn is renting hers." I said opening my locker

"Whoa, Ms. Nerd? Dude you cant go around telling people that your living with a nerd. Its basically suicide." He warned

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me, don't tell anyone who your living with. If she tries to talk to you publicly just ignore her. Class is starting, gotta go." He ran to the class room. I sighed and followed.

XXXXXX

Maka's POV

As soon as class was over I took down the poster I had put up to rent my extra room.

"No one offered? As if anyone would." Medusa said behind me.

"No actually someone did, I accepted." I said taking down the last thumbtack.

"Who's loser enough to wanna live with you?"

"Im sure you wouldn't believe me if I told you, nevertheless its not my right to tell their business." I walked down to my locker. Soul was across the hall.

"Hey Soul." I said. He didn't respond, I turned around.

"Soul?" he ignored me again, closed his locker, then walked away. What the heck?

XXXXXX

I got home to see Soul watching television on the couch.

"Hey what was with you ignoring me earlier?" I asked

"Oh hey, maybe I didn't hear you, I don't remember you saying anything."

"Yeah right, too proud to talk to the nerd huh?" I went into my room, then heard a knock at my door.

"Hey look Im really sorry."

"Save it." I said back. I sighed and got into bed. Soon my eyes felt heavy and the light turned to darkness.

XXXXXX

Soul's POV

"Maka are you there?" I asked. Man this is so uncool. Im not a mean guy, its just…Ive got a rep to protect. Sorry Maka but I can jeopardize my position as the coolest guy in school.

XXXXXX

So I know this chapter was lame but It sets up future chapters, Ok? Please review.

Yours Truly,

MysticLion ^_^*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forgiveness

So So So So Sorry for not updating! If you read the comments I posted that I was in San Diego (No WIFI!) so I couldn't update. And still I didn't when I got back cause I was making a game server….so yea. Again, I wanna say xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx is amazing, you should check out his story, Soul Fire and Black Widows. Heres chapter three, Enjoy :D

XXXXXX

_Last time:_

_"Maka are you there?" I asked. Man this is so uncool. Im not a mean guy, its just…Ive got a rep to protect. Sorry Maka but I can jeopardize my position as the coolest guy in school. _

XXXXXX

Maka's POV

I walked out of the room after Soul gave up trying to open the door. I saw him sitting on the couch.

"Hey." he said

"Hey." I replied. He shifted on the couch.

"Look I am sorry about ignoring you, I guess I got some bad advice, you know?"

"No, it was good advice. We can keep our distance." I smiled at him, and he smiled back

"So were cool?" he asked and I nodded a yes. "Cool."

XXXXXX

It was a new day at school, and apparently we had new students.

"Class we have three students today, they enrolled at the beginning but couldn't come till now. Please welcome Kid, Liz, and Patty." Stein said. Everyone muttered a welcome. The new kids took their seats.

"Now as I was saying, there will be a dissection lab tomorrow so…" Ugh, Stein always makes us do dissections. Its gross but he enjoys it like a psycho. After class I went to my locker to get ready to head out when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find the new kids.

"Hello, my name is Kid. This is Liz and Patty." He gestured towards them.

"Look I know your new and all but you could've at least realized by now Im the nerd you shouldn't hang out with. Hang with me and your committing social suicide." I gave them a smile "Good luck with making friends though, bye." I walked off but Kid caught my shoulder.

"At least tell me your name?"

"Maka Albarn." I said before taking off

XXXXXX

I ran down the street. Which way is home again? Ugh! Why'd I get lost? Oh wait, it must be that way. I took one step before feeling a grip on my shoulder again.

"Kid I told you-" I was cut off because, it wasn't Kid.

"Lost little girl?"

XXXXXX

Hehehehe I love doing this to you guys! R&R!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Redo

Yo! Wazzup!

Comments:

**Everyone who said "I love your story" or "update faster" or "longer chapters/chapters too short" : Thank you and I SHALL! and They'll be longer starting next chapter!**

**M:**

Line breaks? PFFFFF NAW! X's are the new line breaks man, get with the program!

**Eivexst:**

You will seeeeeee!

**olivia the rat: **

uhoh is right.

**MysteriousWriter: **

I am not typing your full name but THANK YOU!

**KHloverxcyn: **

I resent that. and I know, sorry.

**Knight Dreamer: **

*looks at chapter 1* I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT! *winks*

** . : **

Um dude chill, no its Maka, why would it be Patty, liz or black star who got confused with a girl. Props for your imagination, and here *hands person paper bag* just breath into that.

**ShadowSpirit3855: **

Um this is a no meister weapon story, just some crazy teens in school. Defeating their teacher….every kid's dream but sadly not realistic.

**brisken: **

1: Here 2: You will see 3: what 4: fly good? :/

Sorry to those I have not mentioned, TOO MANY REVIEWS! Not that I don't like them its just I cant address you all, Ill try but its late and Im tired.

Heres the next chappy! ENJOY :D

XXXXXX

_Last time:_

_I ran down the street. Which way is home again? Ugh! Why'd I get lost? Oh wait, it must be that way. I took one step before feeling a grip on my shoulder again._

_"Kid I told you-" I was cut off because, it wasn't Kid._

_"Lost little girl?"_

XXXXXX

Maka's POV

I looked up at the dirty man in front of me. He wore a plaid unbuttoned shirt and a dirty under shirt. His pants were torn and it looked like he hadn't shaved for quite some time. The man was bald down the middle and had two tufts of hair on either side of his head. He has a beer bottle in his other hand so I assumed he was drunk. He laughed at the fear in my eyes.

"Are you lost? Want to come home with me?" He asked. I got loose from his grasp and made a run for it but he grabbed my hand before I got far.

"Hey don't ignore me! Your coming with me little lady!" The man yelled and started to drag me away but I stepped on his foot and ran away from the man's yelling and cursing.

XXXXXX

I found my way home after a long time, from what I could tell it was around midnight, and ran inside. After I was in I locked it and slide down the door almost hyperventilating.

"What happened to you?" Soul asked. Oh yea, I forgot he lived here.

"Nothing happened." I lied

"Liar. What happened?" He asked again and squatted down to my height.

"Oh I got an A, found this really good book, got lost, almost got kidnapped, and now Im here. How was your day?" I said giving a smile.

"Whoa…hold up almost got what?"

"Kidnapped. You deaf?"

"No its just…wow. Im glad your alright though." His concern for someone he barely knew caught me off guard. He stood up and I did the same.

"Listen…I shouldn't have gotten off that easily with that whole ignoring you thing…sooo I just want to say sorry again with this." He handed me two tickets to a concert….by…..LINKIN PARK?!

"OH MY GOD HOW DID YOU GET THESE?" I practically screamed at him.

"Well I got a friend who knows them…and yeah thats it. I was thinking you could take one of your friends there with you." He said smiling and scratching the back of his head. I looked at the tickets and just kept staring.

"Something wrong?" He finally asked

"I….I don't really have any friends." I admitted a little embarrassed.

"What….well I could go with you- I mean if you want, Its not big deal I got nothing to do." He said quickly

"Yeah, thanks." I replied

XXXXXX

Soul's POV

I cant believe I did that! What did Black Star tell me! Aw whatever, who cares what that idiot thinks, not like he's gonna find out or anything.

DING-DONG!

I looked over Maka's shoulder at the door. I walked past her and opened it…..speak of the devil, or in this case think.

"YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED, YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" Black star ran into the house without warning, hoped onto the table, and started dancing and yelling: "PARTY WITH YOU GOD!" Eventually we started hearing complaints like: "SHUT UP YOU STUPID KIDS!" and "ITS FREAKING TWO IN THE DAMN MORNING! DONT MAKE ME COME IN THERE AND BUST ALL YOUR-" To make a long story short, it was loud. Maka looked like she was gonna explode with anger. I had to take a step back.

"Maka…" She started to say and I gave her a confused look.

"CHOP!" she finished slamming a dictionary on Black Star's head and he fell unconscious onto the floor. Mental Note: Don't piss Maka off.

"Black Star! You ok buddy?" I asked him as he was coming too.

"Please….your god can withstand much more than a Maka Chop." He said weakly then groaned sitting up.

"Hey Black Star, haven't changed a bit have you. Still as obnoxious as ever." Maka frowned at him

"Your god resents that! And stop Maka chopping me! I have several dents in my head as it is!" He complained. She looked up like she was thinking.

"I guess your right, I mean my Maka Chops could be affecting your IQ." They both looked at each other then laughed. Black Star got up and high fiver her, his buddy high five, his high five he only did with me!

"Hey what gives! Im still here you know? Black Star it seems like you know Maka really well." I stared accusingly at him

"Well you see Maka and I are childhood friends!" He said smiling.

"WHAT!? Why did you tell me to ignore her if your such good friends?" I asked really pissed off at this point.

"MAKA CHOP" Maka yelled at him slamming a different book, god knows where from, on his head.

"Looks like we have a mutual friend Maka." I told her.

"No…you have a mutual god…" He said before passing out.

Oh Black Star, you idiot.

XXXXXX

I know, Lame. THIS IS ALL I GIVE AFTER LEAVING YOU HANGING!? No worries Ill update soon, I can update off my phone now soooooo much easier! R&R!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Music of Mistakes

Hey Hey! I got nothing to say so onto the Comments!

**SouLoVEr-xD:** One: please stop cussing, Two: Ima rub it in more that I have a drum head signed by Linkin Park because you cussed. *rubs in yo face a little*, Three: I don't think screaming MOLLESTER is gonna help in that situation, and Four: Im not a butt :3

**xRainbowNinjax: **Glad my story works better than soup! Im sick too….

**haroulaP: **LOL! I was like "hahahaha pfffff haahahahahaa" while reading your comment. I got some weird looks….

**Eivexst: ***laughing too hard to respond to your comment*

**The Mysterious L: **THANK YOUS!

**olivia the rat: **So true.

**Animefreak8: **Well here it is! Yayz! *fangirl giggle*

**Kitten-Chan: **-_- I know right.

**ShadowSpirit3855: **Looks like your special again! ^_^

**ILikeAppleSauce: **Yes. I like apple sauce too btw.

**KHloverxcyn: **Indeed.

**EvansLuver14: **Sorry it took so long, I made another fanfic which was stupid to do but you know thats me :I

**MeliRockStarNinja:** No duh, my second least favorite character :P

**MysteryLlama: **Thats awesome! :D

**QuietDemise13:** AW YOU READ MY STORY?! 333333 THANKS YOUS!

Yeah so thanks for the comments! According to my personal policy I owe you guys 64 chapters. *groans* No promises but Ill try. Um yeah onto the story, ENJOY :)

XXXXXX

_Last time:_

_"Looks like we have a mutual friend Maka." I told her._

_"No…you have a mutual god…" He said before passing out. _

_Oh Black Star, you idiot._

XXXXXX

Maka's POV

I am so excited! The concert is tonight and I cant wait! I was screaming inside as I got dressed for school. I was just about to put my shirt on when Soul barged in.

"Hey Maka need a rid-" He stared at me and turned completely red. Then he put his hand on his nose to cover his nosebleed.

"PERVERT! MAKAAAA CHOP!" I yelled and hit him with Mission Earth(1*) and he fell unconscious. I blushed furiously at the situation that just took place and finished getting dressed. I stepped over the limp body in the doorway and headed off to school.

XXXXXX

I walked into biology class and Dr. Stein was dissecting mutant animals, gross. I took my seat and looked around the room. Souls not here. Whatever. I took out a pencil, a piece of paper, and started jotting down notes. After class I was approached by Kid.

"Um hey Maka. I know how you said not to talk to you cause of social suicide but your really nice and I was wondering if you wanted to, um, go out after school today?" He asked blushing. I blinked shocked out of my mind. He wants to go out with _me?_

"Sorry Kid, I have plans after school, maybe tomorrow?" I told him. He smiled and nodded. I said my goodbyes and started walking home but making sure not to go through the place where creeps hang out.

XXXXXX

I arrived at home to find an angry Soul with his arms crossed, glaring at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"…." He didn't answer just kept glaring.

"What!" I said a little annoyed. This time he held up a book, then it hit me. Literally, he hit me with it.

"OWWWW!" I yelled.

"You dish it out but you cant take it." he said smirking.

"Hey, Im sorry for that but that hurt."

"I got detention during the same time as the concert!"

Crap.

XXXXXX

1: Wow, Soul was hit with 1.2million words. Ouch.

I promised a longer chapter but I felt the need to make you guys worry. Heh, Im evil. Don't you guys just love me? New chapter soon cause IM INSPIRED! R&R!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Improvise

Hey people! Im so frustrated, the game I want to play loads everywhere but the place I wanna be! -_- I decided its best to write and take my mind off of it at…..1 AM O_O! Ok well heres chapter six, lets see how they improvise! This chapter is 50% inspired by animefreak3721 and 100% dedicated to animefreak3721 who cleared my writers block. Ps: Im too lazy to do the whole bold and italics and centering thing so not gonna happen this chapter, sorry :|

Comments:

LOW59: Thank I will!

Guest: I love it too!

AnimeFreak8: Haha! I knew people would flip!

ILikeAppleSauce: Anything for you buddy.

MeliRockStarNinja: Me either, Im gonna wing it!

haroulaP: No comment. Love you too 3

Eivexst: Imagine that but like 88 times worse (SYMMETRY :D)

ivy leaf: I don't believe you for some reason O_O

Kaoru97:

Chapter 1: Yea I try :P

Chapter 2: Totally.

Chapter 3: Yup.

Chapter 4: Squealing is good sometimes.

Chapter 5: Are you addicted to my story?

animefreak3721: I normally don't like not meister weapon things either but I went out on a limb here and tried. Love the idea, lets see how your idea unfolds….

ShadowSpirit3855: *tortures you more*

shortypink: Glad you think so

OK DONE! ONTO THE STORY

XXXXXX

Last time:

"I got detention during the same time as the concert!"

Crap.

XXXXXX

Soul's POV

I stood there rubbing my temples. I really wanted to go to that concert, like really bad. Id be even cooler if someone saw me there, but getting detention because of a nerd? Not my definition of cool. I shivered at the memory of this morning.

~ Flashback! ~

I groaned and rubbed my head as I got up. What happened? Oh yeah, I got 'Maka Chopped'. What time is it? HOLY CRAP IM TWO HOURS LATE! I started freaking out as I got my stuff together and bolted out the door.

"Maka you are so dead!" I mumbled as I sped through the streets to get to school. Then I heard a faint noise, it got louder and louder till I recognized police sirens.

"Aw Sh-" I started to say when I came to a stop but was interrupted.

"May I see your motorcycle license please." The officer asked

"Yeah sure here" I handed them the license.

"Young man, aren't you supposed to be in school by now?"

"I would've been there already if my roommate hadn't Maka Chopped me…" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"You do realize underaged drinking is illegal right? You going to have to come with me kid." He took out some handcuffs but I took the opportunity to get away. I heard him yelling at me as I sped towards the DWMA.

XXXXXX

I ran into the classroom upon arrival.

"Sorry Im late I can explain!" I yelled as I walked in. My eyes widened when I realized what was going on. Shoot I totally forgot, around this time cheerleaders use this room as a changing room! I put my hand on my nose to avoid a nosebleed.

"GET OUT!" They screamed and started throwing pompoms at me. I ran as fast as I could into the boys bathroom to wipe my nose. Ok lets see what class do I have right now….Oh thats right history. I walked down the hall to the history classroom.

"Hey Ms. Marie sorry Im la-"

"Detention." She said immediately making everyone laugh.

"But I ca-"

"After school tomorrow."

"Ms. Marie!"

"GO SIT DOWN MR. EVANS! OR DO YOU WANT A LESSON IN PUBLIC HUMILIATION AS WELL!" She yelled at me and everyone bursted into laughter. My face turned as red as a tomato. I thought the day couldn't get much worse, but as soon as I was about to sit down…

"Stop! Young man your coming with us!" The officer from before yelled while rushing into the classroom.

"Whats going on? Who are you talking about?"

"The drooling boy with white hair! HIM! He was drunk and was talking nonsense!" Everyone gasped at his accusation.

"I AM NOT DRUNK NOR HAVE I EVER BEEN! YOU NEED TO SHUT THAT MOUTH OF YOURS BEFORE I KICK YOUR A-"

"MR. EVANS PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!" I groaned and walked down to Principle Death's office.

"What seems to be the problem Ms. Marie?" He practically sang.

"A police officer claims Mr. Evans-"

"Its not Evans its Eater." I mumbled

"-was drunk and he came two hours late today."

"Oh? Were you drunk Mr. Evans?"

"No."

"Ok! You only get detention tomorrow."

"I already gave him that." Ms. Marie said

"Then the next day swell" He said happily

"Mr. Death sir! The cheerleaders have just informed us that Mr. Evans has peeped into their changing room!" One of the teachers ran in and said while I groaned more.

"Your quite the pervert aren't you Mr. Evans, detention today after school too!"

"What no way! I have a concert to go to and Im not a pervert!"

"You should have thought of that before causing so much trouble. If you skip on detention your suspended." Ms. Marie said giving him a death stare. MAKA IM GONNA KILL YOU!

~ End Of Flashback! ~

"Maka I cant skip and I cant move the date. You don't know how much trouble your Maka chops cause! THEY THOUGHT I WAS DRUNK AND I WENT INTO THE WRONG CLASSROOM!" I yelled at her.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT YOUR A PERVERT!" she yelled back

"Why does everyone think Im a pervert!" I frowned

"Cause you are, who am I going to go with now!" she shouted. Then I heard eight knocks at the door.

XXXXXX

Hahaha! I DID IT TO YOU AGAIN! TAKE THAT! Next chapters coming soon, Im so inspired. Ta ta for now!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion^_^*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Symmetrical Replacement

Ok so yeah I trolled all of you! I know your all pissed and Im sorry….who am I kidding trolling you was hilarious! SouLeGAcy-xD you updated quite fast, I didn't expect that! Caught me off guard a bit….Meanie. Anyways there I was playing on Miniplanet when I decide to check on you and I see that! HOW DARE YOU! I WAS ENJOYING MYSELF! Nevertheless I promised you guys and girls another chapter -_- SouLeGAcy-xD, this ones dedicated to you. Oh yeah and because of her fast thinking Im gonna make all of you angry. Prepare yourselves. Lol SouLeGAcy-xD this is all on you.

**Comments from Chapter 6:**

**yuuki24688: Why thank you.**

**LOW59: Y'all need to stop predicting things.**

**SouLeGAcy-xD: O_O Cliffhangers rule!**

**Guest: Go Kid, SYMMETRY!**

**animefreak3721: Uh yeah Im getting to Tsubaki. 3 ya too.**

**ShadowSpirit3855: Heres more!**

**Now Chapter 7 (Im scared to read these):**

**Guest: O_O I DONT KNOW HOW TO RESURRECT PEOPLE!**

**haroulaP: Really? Did I go to far? Coca cola sucks :P**

**KHloverxcyn: I am mean.**

**shortypink: ^_^ WHY THANK YOU!**

**LOW59: Its forcefully getting what I want. Don't worry, other people wanted it too.**

**Chapter 1 comment!:**

**TiffaChan: Thanks!**

XXXXXX

_Last time:_

_"Cause you are, who am I going to go with now!" she shouted. Then I heard eight knocks at the door._

XXXXXX

Maka's POV

I opened the door and saw Kid standing there.

"Hello Maka, you left your bag at school so my dad asked me to take it to you." He said smiling. I took the bag from his hand.

"Uh thanks, who's your dad?" I asked

"Principal Death."

"Oh." Then I got an idea.

"Kid are you still free tonight?" His face lit up and he smiled wider.

"Yeah! I mean yes why." He said trying to act cool. I laughed.

"Wanna go to a Linkin Part concert with me?"

"Hell yeah! I mean yes that would be lovely."

"Hey Maka thats my ticket!" Soul whined behind me.

"You have detention, pervert."

"ITS YOUR FAULT THOUGH!"

"Mr. Pervert, never yell at a lady." Kid said with a serious look on his face.

"IM NOT A PERVERT!"

"Let me get changed Kid, stay with Mr. Pervert." I said and walked out of the room to get changed. When I walked back out I saw Soul holding Kid by the collar and Kid putting his hands up in surrender.

"Whats going on?" I asked. Soul turned around but didn't let go of Kid.

"You see what this punk did to our house!" He yelled. For the first time I notice everything seemed to be moved and cleaned.

"Wow Kid, thanks!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THANKS ITS RUINED!" Soul yelled.

"Everything symmetrical. Except you! COME HERE!" Kid made a run for Soul.

"Lets go Kid." I said and pushed him out the door before he could rearrange Soul. He offered his arm to me and I took it. We walked down to his car leaving Soul's angry shouts behind.

XXXXXX

When we got there Kid opened my door. Wow, what a gentleman. I thanked him and we both gave each other smiles. "He's really cute when he smiles…" I thought. We both got a good view of the band as they counted off What Ive Done. Afterwards they played Numb. The third song was Valentines Day.

_My insides all turned to ash, so slow_

_And blew away as I collapsed, so cold_

_A black wind took them away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_I used to be my own protection, but not now_

_Cause my path had lost direction, somehow_

_A black wind took you away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night_

Kid and I began to rock out like everyone else around us.

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_And the ground below grew colder_

_As they put you down inside_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

_So now you're gone, and I was wrong_

_I never knew what it was like, to be alone_

"You never have to be alone again Maka." I heard Kid say. I looked at

him wide eyed.

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day_

_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

Kid leaned down slowly and a million thoughts rushed through my head. Before my brain could tell my body what to do I felt his lips touch mine. It was a shy kiss but it still sent sparks throughout my body. He finally pulled away.

"Maka, will you be my girlfriend?"

XXXXXX

Hehehehe! Y'all hate me right? Keep that hate hate to yourselves! ITS SOULEGACY-XD'S FAULT BLAME HER! Have fun my little scapegoat. Ta Ta for now!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kid Conflict

Sooooo I made a new story! How stupid of me! I know no need to tell me. I just couldn't get it out of my head. Anywayyyyyys sorry for not updating, school started on Thursday and everythings been weird. I want you to look at the chapter number and remember, symmetry is key. Onto the Comments I have nothing else to say:

Gray-Chan Fallen: Aw thanks!

livy leaf: :I Alright.

XxItalianChaos17xX: :/ I guess so. 21491419UNECCESARYNUMBERS394 0134234

: Uh steamy affair? I don't know about that…..

AnimeFreak8: Yay, Drama!

shadowmistx98: Omg really?! TY!

IAmASaiyanGirlWarrior13: What if she says yes?

EvansLuver14: Yes, let it begin…

dianahood99: Yeah but I like to surprise you readers :D

foreveraliangel: Thats what your excited about? xD

OK DONE!

XXXXXX

_Last time:_

_Kid leaned down slowly and a million thoughts rushed through my head. Before my brain could tell my body what to do I felt his lips touch mine. It was a shy kiss but it still sent sparks throughout my body. He finally pulled away._

_"Maka, will you be my girlfriend?"_

XXXXXX

Maka's POV

For the first time in my life I, Maka Albarn, was a loss for words. I started mumbling nonsense and trying to form a proper word. Kid frowned and started looking like a sad puppy thinking I was trying to find a way to reject him.

"I uh…..um..yes." I said finally. He looked shocked.

"Yes?" He asked as if he didn't hear right.

"Yes."

"YES!" He yelled, picked me up, and spun around in circles.

"Ok ok put me down!" I said noticing the weird looks we were getting. After the concert we headed to my apartment, hand in hand.

XXXXXX

I win the award for world's shortest chapter! The next chapter will be up soon so you should keep checking for that. How was this chapter? Too short? Well then keep reading cause its not over! Keep reading!

XXXXXX

"Soul I'm home!" I yelled into the dark house.

"Stop yelling you woke me up, you do realize its two in the morning…" A grumpy Soul appeared in the doorway of his room. He rubbed his eyes a little then noticed my hand in Kid's.

"Am I missing something?" He asked giving me a weird look.

"Im her boyfriend now!" Kid yelled in excitement.

"Yeah." I said still not used to the word. Soul frowned.

"Good for you….Im going back to sleep! Good night!" He started walking back into his room. I turned to Kid.

"Good night." I said and smiled.

"Good night." He said back, kissed my hand, then left. I went to my room and fell onto my bed. I breathed a huge sigh. That was an eventful night.

XXXXXX

Soul's POV

I laid there in my bed confused. The uncool kind of confused. Why did I feel so…..strange when I saw Kid with Maka? Probably cause he pissed me off, yeah thats it. I kept telling myself as I drifted back into a deep slumber.

XXXXXX

So Still a short chapter but I fooled you before didn't I! Probably not. Anyways next chapter is coming Asap! LET THE JEALOUSLY BEGIN! Ta ta for now!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Love Square

Heyooooo! I got nothing to say except sorry about that before! I know, Im evil. Onto the story! ENJOY :D

XXXXXX

_Last time: Soul felt a new feeling but ignored it. Im to lazy to copy and paste._

XXXXXX

Soul's POV

Ok so that Kid guy is getting on my nerves. Its like ever second of the day he appears out of NOWHERE! Im just trying to hang out with my roommate, you know? Anyways that punk decides to "accidentally" trip me, but boy did that backfire on him. Maka ran over to see if I was ok. However much to my dismay she didn't know he did it. Great now she thinks im clumsy or something.

"Maka Im fine." I mumbled trying not to let her see all the cuts that were bleeding or the blood slowly trickling down the corner of my mouth. Yeah, pavement does that to you.

"Soul you idiot, no your not your bleeding!" She exclaimed taking the cuff of her shirt and wiping the corner of my mouth. Maka and I had gotten a little more comfortable near each other but my mission was to be good friends. After all we always get assigned to being partners in every subject together. Funny how life works that way. Maka was so close to my face I felt heat on my face so I cleared my throat.

"Thanks Maka but seriously Im fine." I told her and gave her a smile. I gave Kid a "Im not trying to steal your girl" look and hoped he got the message. I pushed up on one of my arms, but a sharp pain stopped me.

"Hey guys you go on ahead, I think I forgot something back at the apartment." It wasn't like me to lie like that but Maka wouldn't have stopped bothering me if I told her "Hey, guess what? Your boyfriend broke my arm! I know great!" That wouldn't exactly make things very friendly between the three of us. She nodded and went on ahead like I didn't exist. I admit it made me feel a bit…sad? I still cant pin point this feeling Ive been having for the longest time. I snuck into the nurses office barely making it without anyone seeing me. When I walked in I saw one of the new kids that arrived with Kid. Liz I think.

"Hey, what happen to you. You look like you got hit by a car or something." She laughed.

"Nope, just tripped…" I lied. She looked at me with a disbelieving face.

"I grew up in Brooklyn. The worst parts. I learned that being able to tell wether or not someones lying is a essential to survival. So, why lie about someone tripping you?" I blinked after she said that. Seriously what the heck, who knows all that from growing up in a bad neighborhood? Who am I kidding, im just a kid from the Evans family…

"Its nothing important. Wheres Nygus?" I asked eager to change the subject. She still looked at me skeptically but went with it.

"She'll be back….hey your a rich kid aren't you!" She said triumphantly like she had been thinking about it. I swear my jaw fell and hit the floor. She just smirked.

"I figured. You try and act normal but you cant fool me, you don't like your family very much do you?" I winced. Low blow. I shifted uncomfortably. Ive never opened up to anyone cause I know they would want to talk about it, but this was a complete stranger. It doesn't seem like she's a gossiping type(1*). I took a deep breath.

"Evans. My last name is Evans." I looked at her and saw she had a confused face as if saying: So what? So I continued.

"My family is a family of musicians. Like Wes Evans for instan-" I didn't get to finish before she jumped up so high from where she was sitting and started yelling: "OHH OHHH" I looked at her like she was crazy till she sat down and apologized.

"Anyways….He was always favored over me. My parents treated me like I was a stray dog you find on the streets. Fleas and all. So I left, just like that. They provided as little money for me as possible until it stopped coming all together. I moved in with Maka to save some money. Thats my life story." When I was done her eyes widened.

"Wait….your roommate is Maka? So that must mean your the famous Albino Jerk!" She said. I guess I looked a bit hurt and confused because she quickly waved her hands in the air.

"No no no no! Don't take that the wrong way! I didn't come up with it, Kid did!" She explained. I smirked at her trying to explain. She realized that and pouted.

"What?" She asked in a childish tone.

"Are you high?" I asked.

"NO! Nygus gave me some loopy gases though!" I noticed her speech was getting worse by the second.

"Uh…ok Im gonna go now." I was almost out of the door before I heard her.

"Bye cute boy!" She yelled behind me. I blushed and ran out.

XXXXXX

After school Maka agreed to help me with my homework. Much to Kid's dismay.

"Lay a finger on her…" He let the threat hang.Kid was really starting to piss me off. I mean seriously, I know you love to be with your girlfriend and all but this was obsessing! Everywhere I turned I see the stupid white stripes on his head.

"Soul you ok?" Maka asked bringing me back to reality.

"Uh yeah. Hey Maka wanna hang out tomorrow? Ive got nothing to do." I said randomly. As soon as I spoke I wanted to sew my mouth closed. What about what Black Star said…aw screw it.

"Uh…..sure?" She answered. Then things became awkward. Just two teenagers alone talking in a room. Specifically her room. Nothing weird about that right? WRONG! Kid walked back into the apartment (Maka decided to give him a key without asking) and saw what position we were in. I was leaning toward Maka and Maka was doing the same. It was innocent I swear, she was just helping me with a problem then we decided to look at each other. I could literally hear Kid's heart shatter. He stumbled back and almost collapsed. Then he regained some of his composure and bolted out of the door.

"Kid wait!" Maka yelled chasing after her crying ex-boyfriend to be. For some reason that made me happy. Thats messed up, im happy at other's pain. I sighed and walked into my room. Tomorrows NOT gonna be awkward, in fact its gonna be so fun Im getting excited thinking about it! Yay….

XXXXXX

Cya later! TA TA!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion^_^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Happy Happenings

Sorry for the delay, I got a paper cut at the beginning of the chapter and its hard to type with a bandaid on your finger. Please excuse my mistakes. Anyways, VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE HERE! PAY ATTENTION! WHEN YOU REVIEW PUT THIS I WANT A HUG ICON: -('.'-) So I know you were paying attention! If your name is SouLeGacy-xD Please do this: (-'.')- cause I wanna know that you were paying attention especially.

V

Im going to make a quiz, actually I already made it…anyways the first person to fill out this quiz gets 1 (Imagine me with one finger up) of 2 (Now two fingers) Prizes. You may choose. Second place gets the default.

Prizes: After I finish this you may choose the next story I write! If you hate my writing heres the second choice: You get an OC in any of my stories! Awesome I know. If you like non of the above Ill just give you a shout out every chapter until I forget.

I want you to know most of these are random. Don't judge me if you see something weird. If you don't know any of these they're easy to google. If you know almost all of these, congrats! You and I are alikeish! Alright so heres the questions:

1. What book did Percy and Annabeth first kiss? (PERCABETH!)

2. What is Tyson from Percy Jackson?

3. What episode of Soul Eater did Maka tell Soul she loved him?

4. What episode of Soul Eater did Black Star punch Maka?

5. What creature does Tsukune turn into later in Rosario Vampire?

6. What episode of FMAB was Roy Mustang "useless in the rain"?

7. What is the most popular pairing in Rosario Vampire?

8. Why is SouLeGacy-xD so lazy?

9. Should I stop trolling you?

10. Do you like lions?

11. Whats your favorite color?

12. Do you like to draw?

13. First word that comes to mind?

14. Favorite Book?

15. Should I quiz you guys more often with more prizes?

16. Is symmetry important?

17. What character of Soul Eater likes giraffes?

18. What character of Soul Eater is the most annoying thing in the entire universe?

AND DONE! Again I want to remind you its first person to answer all the questions that you CAN get right, RIGHT! NOT WRONG! RIGHT!

COMMENTS!

LOW59: Oops I did it again :P

livy leaf: I think homework is another way for teachers to ruin our lives.

SouLeGAcy-xD: Im curious, are you dead? You didn't meet my requirements so I had to update anyways. No cussing in my comments please.

ILikeAppleSauce: Yeah. Thanks.

xXSymmetriCoolXx: Psssh Your not that symmetrical….or cool…..Im both. Like a boss. And thanks.

dianahood99: I LOVE IT TOO! Wait are we talking about the same thing?

animefreak3721: You sickos and your romance.

moemoekyun: Its a square cause Liz is in that biz.

EvansLuver14 (chapter 8): Tell me about it, Ugh I hate that. I at least give notice I wont be updating until further notice.

ShadowSpirit3855: Your wish. My command.

DONE!

Alright so instead of actually saying what happened last chapter ive gotten lazy, so tell me if its alright if I do this.

V

XXXXXX

Last time: Kid walked in on Maka and Soul talking but it looked like they were almost kissing. It was innocent…..yeah right Soul.

XXXXXX

Maka's POV

When Soul asked me to hang out, I honestly was shocked. It was awkward for a bit until Kid walked in, which made it completely horrible. So now Im chasing after him. Oh and guess what? It started raining. Yay….back to reality.

"Kid! KID! KID WAIT ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" After I said that he stopped and looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Kid we were talking, please believe me." I begged. He smiled and nodded.

"I believe you." He said then kissed me. "Want to hang out tomorrow?"

I froze. Damn it Soul!

"I…Uh….have to hang out with Soul….I promised him!" I explained. Kid sighed.

"I understand. Make sure he doesn't turn it into a date though."

"Its not a date!" Kid smiled at my frustration. He kissed me on the top of my head before leaving. I huffed and went back inside.

"What happened?" Soul asked sitting on the couch.

"Nothing….." I muttered. Soul shrugged and stood up turning off the TV. He started walking to the bathroom. I sat down and watched TV for a bit before heading to my room. Then I tripped over something on the floor. I glanced down before completely collapsing. A freaking sneaker. I thought I would hit the cold hard floor but instead I fell on something soft and warm. I looked up and turned as red as the eyes looking back at me.

"Hello there." He said trying not to crack up at my expression. I fell on Soul, that not the bad part. He was wearing a towel. Only a towel. I squeaked and jumped up as fast as possible. He chuckled and sat up.

"Whats wrong?" He asked innocently.

"I uh….um…." I stuttered still staring at his chest.

"Like the view?" He smiled. I blushed more and turned away. I heard him stand up and walk towards me. He stepped forward. I stepped back. We repeated until I hit the wall. I inwardly yelped. He put his hands against the wall on both sides of me so I couldn't escape.

"Nervous are we?" He asked getting closer.

"No…." I lied. I turned my head to the side so I didn't have to look at him.

"Is that a lie I detect?" He taunted. I snapped my head back around but I didn't realize how close he really was. Our lips collided and both of us stared wide eyed at each other. We were kissing. I was kissing Soul. Suddenly my brain seemed to realize I had a boyfriend and I mentally freaked out. On impulse I kicked him in the crotch and took off into my room. The worst part of it all is I liked it.

Soul Eater Evans, your going to be the death of me.

XXXXXX

:P Review my lovelies. TA TA!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: WHY!

WHAT IS THIS!? ANOTHER CHAPTER!? Yes. To get in the writing mood I will do some scenes from a very funny youtube series.

Scene 1:

Me: Hello Parking Meter!

Parking Meter: Hello!

Me: *completely freaked out face*

Scene 2:

Little Girl: When I grow up I want to go to the moon!

Strange Man: Why Wait! *Kicks little girl to the moon*

Scene 3:

Me: *Laughing as I look at book* I cant read!

Scene 4:

Man: I baked you a pie!

Boy: Oh boy! What flavor?

Man: *serious face* Pie flavor.

*tiny pie jumps out of bigger pie*

XXXXXX

*Bows* Thank you, Thank you! I want to say none of you got the quiz right! Retakes are acceptable! If you wanna PM me your guesses/answers then I will accept! ONTO THE STORY :L ENJOY :D

XXXXXX

_Last time: Something made Soul get REALLY close to Maka…and they kissed…_

XXXXXX

Soul's POV (When Maka is talking with Kid)

I sat on the couch kinda bored. Then I heard a familiar yell.

"YAHOOO!" I heard Black Star yell before running into the house.

"Hey Black Star." I said a bit annoyed.

"Hey Soul! I was in my completely amazing house when my extremely godly and sexy brain came up with an awesome idea!" He grinned. I cracked a smile.

"Oh yeah? And what would that idea be?" I asked.

"Play are you Nervous yet with Maka! But don't tell her your playing! Just make her Nervous!" He said excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Now what would I gain from that?" I asked

"Ill give you thirty bucks if she gets nervous." He smirked. I returned the expression.

"Deal." I said and we shook hands.

"YAHOOOOO!" Black Star yelled again running outside of the apartment.

XXXXXX

After Maka ran away…

"WHAT THE HELL! GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled as curled up into a ball. Man, Maka has a hard kick. I groaned and walked over to the kitchen with difficulty. I took out an ice pack and put it on the affected area (A/N Im a girl so I have no idea what it feels like to be kicked there….soz sorry if I don't know what you do xD) I thought about the kiss as I laid down on my bed. It was a nice kiss….I slapped myself after thinking that. Great Soul, why did you even listen to the God of Idiots! Jeez, now things are gonna be awkward…..

XXXXXX

Maka's POV

It was the next day and I had to hang out with Soul during all of it. He looked a little scared while we walked out of the apartment together.

"Hey Soul?" I said. He flinched.

"Yeah…?" He asked

"Im sorry…..about kicking you…." I mumbled. He looked me in the eyes looking shocked. Then he smiled.

"Its alright." He said "Wanna grab some ice cream?" I nodded a yes and he led me to an ice cream truck.

"What'll it be for the lovely couple?" The man asked.

"Were no-" I started to say but Soul cut me off.

"A vanilla for me and strawberry for her." He said. How did he know I liked strawberry….?

"Here you are! Have a nice day!" The man chuckled as we walked to a bench and sat down.

"So…..how did you know what ice cream I liked?" I voiced my previous thoughts.

"It was a complete guess." He smiled. Our eyes locked for a second but I cleared my throat.

"This is nice….." I muttered. He nodded and looked as awkward as I felt.

"Look Soul, about last night…the kiss…" I started. He looked at me confused.

"Yes?" He asked scooting closer to me.

"I um just um…." I scooted away and he scooted forward.

"Could you stop that, thats what got us in this position!" I said angrily. He blinked and scooted away a bit hurt.

"Thank you, as I was saying-" I was interrupted by a kid with ice cream tripping and falling onto Soul. His shirt was covered in chocolate. The boy apologized and ran away. Sighing Soul took off his shirt. I blushed a bit. Ive seen Soul with his shirt off but he just looked so….hot…I cleared my throat again trying to get myself to focus.

"I have a boyfriend Soul, you know that." He looked confused.

"Look, Maka, I didn't mean anything by my actions yesterday. I was just playing." He explained. I sighed with relief.

"Thats good." I smiled.

"Shall we go home?" He asked. I nodded.

XXXXXX

Soul's POV

When we got home we both plopped onto the couch.

"That was a weird day." She said. I nodded. I turned to her. She had taken out her pigtails and she just looked beautiful. Before I knew it I had cupped her cheeks and leaned in to kiss her. She looked shocked but didn't move. Our lips touched and to my surprise she actually kissed back. Somehow I ended up on top of her. Our tongues fought for dominance and then I suddenly remembered I had to breathe. We both broke apart panting.

"Um….." I mumbled.

"I…erm…" She muttered.

"Good night." We both said and ran into our rooms.

Maka Albarn, your going to be the death of me.

XXXXXX

Kissy Kissy! My first full on kissing scene so excuse me if Im not descriptive enough…Im not used to it….TA TA!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Cats out of the Bag

Hello! Hi! Hiya! Hey! Sup! Hola! Aloha! Ok enough greetings, Onto the story. Enjoy :D

**COMMENTS!**

**LOW59: TMI I DIDNT WANNA KNOW I JUST SAID I DIDNT KNOW!**

**meghanmoo: Thanks.**

**yuuki24688: Wait for this chapter xD**

**ivy leaf: I don't know how to respond to that.**

**MangaStatus101: WHATS WITH THESE ONE WORD REVIEWS! HOW DO I RESPOND TO HAHA! o_o**

**Guest: I don't need your sarcasm -_-**

**Guest(Chapter 10): Eh ha ha ha no sorry thats incorrect.**

**haroulaP: Your on your own. Im too mature to have crushes. Like a boss.**

**soma forever: I could have. But I had to do that to do this.**

**Guest: Your prediction could be correct. COULD BE.**

**DONE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doc Martins. Awesome Shoes.**

XXXXXX

Last time: Maka and Soul were basically making out. Kid is oblivious for the time being.

XXXXXX

Maka's POV

The next day things were seriously awkward. I feared if I tried to talk to Soul we would end up making out. I heard a knock and went to open the door. I saw a smiling Kid which made me feel so guilty.

"Good morning Maka!" He said and kissed me. I smiled.

"Morning Kid." I said. He cleared his throat and glanced to the side.

"Well theres someone I want you to meet." He said looking everywhere but me.

"Who?" I asked very curious.

"Me." A girls voice said as she stepped out from the side smiling. She wore a leather jacket that was unzipped showing a shirt that said: Punching you is a reflex. Beating you till your unconscious is just fun. I immediately got scared of this girl. She had a fedora with skulls on it and wore sunglasses.

"Kid…who's this?" I asked not taking my eyes off her. She just smirked.

"Well Maka this is my sister, Naomi." He smiled weakly.

"Pleasure. So this is the nerd your dating?" She asked him amused. He cleared his throat.

"Naomi be nice." She glared at him.

"Sorry I didn't grow up with millions of dollars at my finger tips." She scoffed. I blinked.

"Please come in, come in!" I said gesturing them inside. She just sat on the couch with her arms crossed. I could clearly see her Doc Martins now. Kid looked at his watch.

"Crap, im late to my meeting with my father. Sorry Maka could you watch Naomi for a bit." He pleaded.

"Im not a baby!" She yelled at him. He glared at her.

"Last time I left you alone the house almost burned down! Not to mention you spray painted my walls!" He yelled back. I stared at her. She just smiled.

"Fine. Bye." She said. He glared at her but left. When he was gone she turned to me.

"So. Got any games?" She asked. I nodded.

"Soul my roommate does. Ill ask him if you can play." I went over to Soul's door and knocked.

XXXXXX

Naomi's POV(Hopefully first and last time this happens.)

I looked at the nerd skeptically. Roommate huh? A boy our age came out. I gotta admit he was cute. Too cute. I chuckled to myself knowing the tension between them was because they kissed. Maka came back over and sat next to me.

"He says not right now, sorry." I kicked my feet onto the table.

"So is he a good kisser?" I asked her. Her eyes widened.

"Uh..what..um…what do you mean?" She stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, anyone can see you two kissed. Except my oblivious brother. He's just blind." I could see the panic on her face. It made me want to laugh.

"So, Maka, what are you going to do now? Now that I know im not going to let you string my brother along." She opened her mouth but closed it and sighed.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did." She looked sad. I frowned.

"Ok I wont tell-"

"Really?" She looked hopeful.

"Let me finish. I wont tell if you kick him out. The albino guy." I smiled as she paled.

"But….." She trailed off. I shrugged.

"Your choice. Your boyfriend or your roommate. Choose wisely. Heres my number, call me when you've decided. You have one week." And with that I walked out of the apartment laughing. This is going to be fun.

XXXXXX

This was a kinda filler chapter. I needed to set this up. Ok so my OC I made in my other story is in this one now, most likely briefly. She's kinda blackmailing Maka. R&R! TA TA! (-'.')-

Yours Truly,

MysticLion^_^


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Demon Strikes Part 1

Hey people! **IM HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE IVE PUT ALL MY OTHER STORIES ON HIATUS AND IM FOCUSING ON THIS ONE! PLEASE NOTE THIS WILL HAPPEN AFTER (OR HOPEFULLY BEFORE) WHAT I SAY ON THE BOTTOM! **ONTO THE STORY! Enjoy :D

COMMENTS

Skipping these today. Sorry im tired. Ill Pm y'all, and all those guests out there just gonna say thanks for reading my story.

XXXXXX

Naomi's POV (SORRY!)

I sat on the couch of my bro's mansion. Stupid rich brat. Don't get me wrong, I love the freak, its just he got all the things I didn't. That includes family. I sighed and stood up. Kid walked into the room.

"Hey, Naomi. I didn't expect you back. Um…please tell me you didn't have a police escort?" He said nervously. I glared at him and walked out the door despite he's yells for me to come back. I went straight to his nerdy girlfriend's apartment. I dont plan on staying long so ive decided to shorten the deadline. I started pounding on the door.

"Oi, Maka open up!" I yelled. I heard footsteps before the boy from earlier opened the door. He looked at me and frowned.

"Come in." He mumbled. I grinned and walked inside.

XXXXXX

Maka's POV

I was reading a book on my bed when Naomi kicked open my door.

"Hey wassup!" She said grinning.

"Naomi? Why are you here? And why did you kick my door!" I asked.

"Yes, cause I want to be, cause I wanted to. Oh yeah and your deadline for that decision is now in…erm roughly twenty-four hours. Choose wisely." She winked and me and turned around to walk out.

"W-wait! Why are you doing this! It was just one, or two, kisses it means nothing!" I told her. She looked over her shoulder.

"If it didn't mean anything he would be kicked out already." And with that she left.

XXXXXX

Soul's POV

I gripped my shirt, the part over my heart. Those kisses didn't mean anything to her? Wait, why did it mean anything to me? I fought the tears that tried to escape my eyes. And why did that statement hurt so much? I punched the wall of my room and sat on my bed. It cant be. No, out of all the girls in the school…..it had to be the nerd. I gasped. I could have any girl I wanted! Why did I have to…..to….fall in love with this one?

XXXXXX

He admits it! Howed you like my emotional Soul? Do it more often? Do it less? Too OOC? Meh. SO my fingers all betters. Twas just hurt badly. Maybe a mild sprain. Me no knows. Erm Im sorry for not updating sooner, and I might not update soon again. Schools been a jerk and Im failing. Not literally but Im very close. Soz im making my deadline winter break. Cue the groans. *hears cheering* WHAT KIND OF FANS ARE YOU! JK. Ill try to update sooner but If i cant, thats meh deadline. Again I apologize, but I want to pass 8th grade soz…TA TA!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Decision

Ok so yes an update! Doesn't mean im gonna update a lot. Ill most likely just keep giving you short little chapters until Im in the clear. Guess what? My mom thinks im Anemic -_-. Ive been sleeping non stop and other stuff so its possible. Well hopefully im not. This might affect my writing…..Oh I hope not. Onto the story! Enjoy :)!

XXXXXX

_Last time Soul got his heart broken!_

XXXXXX

Maka's POV

I ran into my room and slammed the door crying. Why does life have to be so difficult? Im so confused! I jumped on my bed and screamed into my pillow. Dammit Soul, why did you kiss me! I heard a knock on the door and wiped my eyes.

"Come in." I said. The door opened revealing a depressed looking Soul. He was staring at the floor then cleared his throat.

"Maka I overheard the….problem you have." He mumbled. My heart stopped. Did he hear me say it was nothing?

"Ive decided to make it easier for you and leave. Goodbye Maka." He walking out of my room. I froze as soon as I heard that. I heard door open and close. Soul was gone. Soul was _gone_. I finally got control of my body. I ran to the door and opened it, he was long gone.

"Soul…." I whispered. Then I saw the last person I wanted to see.

XXXXXX

Naomi's POV

I was on my way to Maka's to have another talk when I saw the white haired boy walking out of Maka's apartment with his stuff. I blinked. That was fast. Then I saw Maka run out and look for him after he sped off on his motorcycle. She mouthed something then saw me. She glared at me and walked over.

"What do you want?" She asked with her arms crossed. I smiled and put my hands up in surrender.

"Truce, Truce! Im here to talk. I see you made a decision….I hope it doesn't come around and back fire. What I wanted to say can wait." I said and walked back towards Kid's house. I haven't had this much fun in years! Time to play matchmaker for Soul to make sure he doesn't come back…..now who? I arrived at Kid's house to see Liz at the door. Wait, Liz? I grinned like a maniac. Perfect.

XXXXXX

Short I know, Im just doing really really bad with school and I feel like Ive been leaving you guys hanging. :( Sorry. Anyways expect an update again, by December. Maybe during Thanksgiving break or something. Yeah expect it then. TA TA!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Inside

Ok I am So SO SOOOOO Sorry! I totally put this off, I admit. I am struggling with school still so I wont be updating as often. Just wanted to give you something.

Comments:

EvansLuver14: Thank you and I kinda did that on the spot xD

shortpink: Wait is now over :D

Kaoru97: Lol, please don't kill Naomi, I have plans for her punishment! *rubs hands together evily*

LOW59: Yes longer it shall be!

anna114: Im sorry I only speak english and spanish. I have no idea what that means.

livy leaf: Not really if you really think about it.

MomoPeachFlower: Yeah irk -_-

ELMOSWURLDisscary: First of all, I love your name. Second it is :D

animefreak3721: LOL i hate that pairing too!

XXXXXX

Last time Soul decided leaving was his best option.

XXXXXX

Naomi's POV

I grinned as my plan unfolded. This is gonna be so much fun!

"Hey, Liz!" I yelled getting her attention. She turned around and stared at me shocked.

"Oh, hey Naomi! Nice to see your out of Juvy again!" She smiled back at me. I gritted my teeth at the mention of my imprisonment. They always seem to find me. I shook my head out of those thoughts and focused at the task at hand.

"Listen, I hear theres a boy named Soul. He's kinda cute and I think you might like him." I smiled. She frowned like she was trying to remember something.

"Uh…Im not sure thats such a great idea." She mumbled.

"Look I know you like Kid, but listen, he's got a girlfriend! Dating this Soul guy will not only make Kid jealous, but his little girlfriend as well!" I explained. She thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"Naomi your one smart girl." She said before entering the house. I sighed glad that was over. Well, now all I can do is wait.

XXXXXXX

Maka's POV

I was in my bed, blankets covered my whole body. I had a pillow on my face and I was screaming into it. I don't know how to explain how I feel, but I don't really know how I feel myself. I groaned and sat up. I felt m y face, dry tears were still covering it. Why was I crying over him? I washed my face and got dressed. There was suddenly a knock at the door and there stood someone who I dreaded to see.

My Boyfriend.

XXXXXX

Sorry its short, I feel like you deserved something though. TA TA!

Yours Truly,

MysticLio


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Holiday Spirit

I promised a chapter, so a chapter you shall have! I don't want to dwindle on comments or anything, soz onto the story! Enjoy :)

XXXXXX

Kid's POV

Lately Ive seen Naomi sneaking out and just being plain suspicious. I decided to follow her one day and I heard something I really wish I didn't hear.

"-It was just one, or two, kisses it means nothing!" I heard Maka say. What?

"If it didn't mean anything he would be kicked out already." I heard Naomi say.

'What is going on? No….she cant mean….' I thought. It didn't take me long to put two and two together. I thought a long time about this before deciding to confront Maka. When she opened her door she looked like she was crying. I peeked over her shoulder and saw Soul's room cleared out. Why is she crying over him? I looked back at her and saw disappointment in her eyes. Why the hell is she disappointed!

"Maka." I said without emotion. She just sighed.

"Not now Kid. I need to be alone." She looked so depressed.

"Why? Because you cheated on me?" I spat. She got a faraway look in her eyes like she couldn't register what I had said.

"Maka, do you love him?" I asked softly. She blinked and turned to me.

"I…."

"Please Maka, answer truthfully. I'll understand." My voice broke. If she noticed she didn't show it. Does she even care about me?

"Yes I do….yes I do….Im sorry Kid I love him." She said it like she just realized it herself. A lump started to form in my throat.

"Well…this is goodbye Maka." I could barely speak at this point. She looked at me then did something shocking. She hugged me.

"Thank you, Kid." She whispered. I couldn't help it, that made me smile. As I left I realized something, my heart wasn't aching as much as it should have. Did I ever love Maka?

XXXXXX

Maka's POV

I grabbed a jacket and ran to places I thought Soul might be. Finally I came across a music store, and what I saw made me want to break down and cry. Soul was kissing Liz under the mistletoe.

XXXXXX

So Maka solved one problem, only to be hit with another! HAZZAH I MADE A CHAPTER! I have something planned, so expect a new chapter as a present from me to you on Christmas Eve! TA TA!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion^_^*


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Hell on Christmas Eve

Hello! I always deliver on my promises :D Anywho Im sure you don't want to see me talk, so Onto the story!

XXXXXX

Soul's POV (1 Hour Earlier)

Why did I just leave like that? I'll never be sure. I stopped at my favorite music store.

"Hey Soul! Wazzup man!" The cashier yelled.

"Sup Johnny!" I yelled back. He and I go way back, you see we both had a passion for music and we preformed a few gigs together.

"I haven't seen you here in a while buddy! Whats the occasion? You look like somebody broke your ticker!" He looked at me sympathetically.

"Yeah, I don't know about that Johnny, but maybe. So I need something to distract me. Still got that job opening?"

"You know I do!" He high-fived me then handed me an employee shirt. The bell rang signaling a customer had just come in.

"Hey, Welcome to Dusty Records! Can I h-" I stared at the new customer. She looked familiar….

"Hey, Soul! I didn't know you liked music!" She laughed. God, whats her name? Think think think…..

"Yeah I sure do….Liz!" Cool, I remembered. She smiled and tried to walk over but her jacket was stuck in the door.

"Here, let me help." I walked over and got her jacket undone.

"Yo Soul! Kiss her! Your under the damn mistletoe!" I heard Johnny yell. Not cool Johnny.

"Well it is tradition." Liz shrugged. I followed her example then leaned down to kiss her. When I kissed her I felt…..nothing. Huh. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Maka walking away. Wait-MAKA!? I stopped kissing Liz immediately and looked outside. There was nobody. I guess I imagined it.

"Hey Soul, whats wrong you look jumpy?" Liz looked at me confused. I gave her a fake smile.

"Nothing." I lied.

XXXXXX

Naomi's POV

I watched Maka walk away crying. I sniffed the air. Ah, the sweet fragrance of heartbreak. I shrugged and walked into the music store. Soul turned to me and his eyes widened. I just grinned.

"Hello, got any guitars?" I asked with a smirk. He glared at me but pointed to the back of the store.

"Thanks." I silently spied on Soul and Liz. This is gonna be good.

XXXXXX

Kid's POV

"No Patty! That giraffe is not symmetrical!" I yelled at her. She frowned and pointed to my head.

"Well neither are you!" She yelled and stomped away. I hung my head in shame. ITS TRUE! Before I could cry my eyes out from lack of symmetry the doorbell rang. I opened it and found a crying Maka.

"Hey Kid." She sniffed.

"Maka….come in." I muttered. We both sat on the couch.

"Whats up Maka?" I asked her. She sniffed and stared at the ground.

"Why does your sister hate me? I mean this whole mess happened because she was blackmailing me. Soul and I kissed once but she was just….I don't know. I just feel like she did this for fun." I sighed not surprised in the least bit.

"Thats because she did. She didn't do it for her dear brother, it was all because you happened to spark her interest. Naomi goes to juvie on a regular basis. You see Naomi is my half sister, meaning she grew up with her mom and my dad didn't really take care of her. And another thing….her other family is made up of really bad people. Like her brother is a drug dealer and her sister is thief." My shoulders slumped as I told Maka her life story. "From what I'm told Naomi was supposed to be the heir to her family business, which was basically being a thief for hire. Naomi is amazing at being a thief, believe me, however she didn't like it. When she refused her mother abused her and she grew up pretty messed up. Her mother died of an illness and left everything to Naomi. Her sister didn't approve so she got Naomi arrested. Her sister took over the business and if Naomi came close she would probably kill her. However, every bit of wealth her family makes is hers. So her sister tried to find her. She found her once, but I don't know how the meeting went down. Naomi told me she ran after that. And here she is." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Maka sighed.

"That sounds horrible, I grew up with a jerk of a father, but she grew up with a family that hated her. I cant blame her. But she still screwed with my life, so Kid, will you help me make this right?" She asked me. I looked at her.

"Make what right?"

"I saw Soul kissing Liz-"

"WHAT!" I yelled. Some how that made my heart ache. She nodded.

"Maka, I know this is not very nice, but do you want to fake date?" I asked her. She looked shocked but slowly nodded. I smiled.

"Now, TO MAKE YOU MORE SYMMETRICAL!" I shouted.

XXXXXX

After joking with Maka the rest of the night I heard a knock at the door. Must be Liz. I opened it to find a cop holding a scowling Naomi by the collar.

"Excuse me may I speak to your father." The cop said.

"What happened?" I asked. Naomi refused to look at me.

"This little girl was caught trying to steal numerous things. A guitar, drum sticks, and a signed drum head. Almost got away with it." He said. Naomi just smirked.

"If its alright officer could you please let her off with a warning?" I asked politely. He grunted but nodded. After he left I turned to Naomi.

"What the hell!" I hissed. She just shrugged.

"They didn't even check to see if I stole more. I took the money from the cash register and stuffed it in my wallet." She laughed. I just face palmed.

"Naomi you need to stop this! What do you have to gain!" I shouted. She glared at me but went to her room without answering. She turned around before leaving completely.

"I was bored." She said with a smile then left.

XXXXXX

Maka and I walked down the street laughing and drinking hot chocolate.

"Ow I burned my mouth!" She winced and put a hand to her mouth as she dropped her drink.

"Here, Ill get it." I bent down on one knee and picked searched my pocket for a napkin.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I heard someone shout.

XXXXXX

Soul's POV

After the cop arrested Naomi for trying to steal I couldn't help but notice the lack of money in the register.

"Do you think we should call the cops?" I muttered to Johnny. He shook his head.

"Nah, kid already got in trouble." He muttered back. I left work and walked down the street to find Maka, with her hand over her mouth, and Kid, on one knee fishing something out off his pocket.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted.

XXXXXX

HEHEHEHEHE! HAHAHAHAHA! YES I DID THAT! TA TA!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion^_^*


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: New Years Tears

Hello! Sorry I was in Vegas, couldn't update :P

Comments

MomoPeachFlower: You should know Soul isn't very observant…

EvansLuver14: TELL ME ABOUT IT!

livy leaf: I don't know how to respond to that…

: Yeah, I kinda put that in curtsy of you!

: Aw thanks, Here have a cookie! (::)

yuuki24688: Jeez, Debbie Downer.

Kaoru97: My my my Kaoru97, what have you reviewed here?

Trina Dauntless: What sounds wrong?

XxItalianChaos17xX: Ah Ditto!

shortypink: Y'all need to review with more words :I

LOW59: Yus and it shall continue!

XXXXXX

Soul's POV

I ducked behind a building before they turned to see me. Ok so Kid proposing, its not like Maka is gonna say yes right? After waiting a little bit more I peeked over to see Maka jumping up and down and nodding.

"YES!" She screamed happily. Kid laughed too. This is too much. I ran to my motorcycle and sped away.

XXXXXX

Maka's POV(Right when Soul shouts)

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Kid nodded and looked around no one was there so we ignored it. Kid cleaned everything up and we started to walk again.

"Wait, almost forgot." He said snapping his fingers. I stopped and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have a present for you, do you want it?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." I nodded. He frowned.

"Not very enthusiastic…" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes I want it."

"Im sorry I didn't quite hear that?" He said innocently. I groaned then started doing a happy dance while nodding my head.

"YES!" I shouted. Kid laughed at me and we walked back to his mansion. He told me to wait in the living room and close my eyes.

"Meow!" I opened my eyes to see a purple cat.

"Oh my god KID! Its adorable!" I screamed. He chuckled.

"Her name is Blair."

XXXXXX

More chapters coming up, sorry i was working on a story with Somebody's Future. TA TA!

Yours Truly,

MysticLion^_^*


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Bright Lights

Hi. OK im so so sorry! However my deadline was spring break so technically im early! I want to dedicate this chapter to my cousin because she came up with the end of it. I think your gonna have mixed feelings about my cousin after this. Well, onto the story.

XXXXXX

Maka's POV

After Kid got me that incredibly cute cat he walked me home and hugged me good night. I took a deep, happy breath and fell onto my bed, purple cat in my arms.

"Well Blair, tomorrows a new day. Were gonna make the best of it." I mumbled petting the purring creature as I drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXX

Soul's POV

I paced the lobby of a hotel I just checked into. Ok so Kid proposed to Maka seems a little far fetched now that ive calmed down. As I ran my fingers through my hair I spotted Liz enter the hotel. I ran to her after a second of shock.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked her with a small smile. She smiled back and then sighed.

"Look Soul, im going to get straight to the point. I like you and I wanna go out with you." She said staring at the ground. After looking like a fish, opening and closing my mouth several times, I cleared my throat to get her to look at me.

"Sounds cool." I said recovering my cool guy front. She grinned and pulled me out the door. We basically took a long walk, but the whole time all I could think about was Maka. Liz's smile compared to her's, her laugh, everything. As we were crossing the street a car didn't slow down and it was heading straight for Liz.

"Liz watch out!" I yelled pushing her forward and accidentally propelling myself forward in the way of the car.

CRASH!

I felt warm all over. I moved my fingers to find they were sticky and wet with something. As I drifted into unconsciousness all I could see was her worried face looking at me.

"Maka…." I mumbled before blacking out.

XXXXXX

So theres a really short one just wanted to set you up for the long period of time I will not be updating in. I want to tell you a week before spring break my class is going to San Francisco. I cannot update a week before I apologize. I also am not allowed to bring my laptop to write. However I can try to use my phone to write chapters. I also am starting a new story and I am really excited about it. I promise to finish this one though. See you soon I hope. TA TA!

Yours Truly,

MysticLoin^_^*


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: All Was Quiet

I am going to be doing a different style of POV so bare with me please.

Maka's Pov

Maka was laying on Kid's couch with Blair on my stomach. She was playing with her ears and Blair was trying to hit her fingers. She started laughing when she missed and hit herself in the face when her cell phone rang. It was Liz. Maka felt slight anger build up in my chest, but she answered it anyways.

"Hello?" She asked, slightly gritting my teeth.

"Maka? Oh thank god you answered! You have to get to the hospital! Soul got hit by a car, oh no its all my fault! I should've paid attention, oh Soul this is all my fault! Now he's so badly hurt! There was so much blood! I can't eve-"

"LIZ!" Maka interrupted Liz's rant sounding angry, but fear was slowly eating away at her insides.

"Oh my god im sorry Maka! Look at me I caused all this now Im bothering you too! Everythings so cra-"

"Liz give me the address!" Maka was getting irritated and she was seriously worried about Soul. What if he didn't make it? She didn't want him to die before she told him her feelings or let him die at all! After getting the address from Liz, she got Kid to give her a ride to the hospital. They saw said girl pacing in the waiting room with bloodshot eyes. When she saw the two of them she basically body slammed Kid, Maka was shocked he could still stand.

"There there Liz, what happened?" Kid asked, patting the crying girl's back awkwardly. Liz, through tears, explained what happened and how Soul saved her.

"He was so brave and he doesn't even like me! I would understand if I was his girlfriend or best friend but n-"

"Wait what do you mean? I saw you guys kissing!" Maka asked confused beyond belief. Liz looked slightly suprised before smiling.

"That guy in the store made us kiss under the mistletoe! Maka that meant nothing." Maka felt incredibly stupid, what was she thinking? And now Souls hurt and she cant even tell him she loves him.

"Excuse me miss? Did you come in with Mr. Evans?" A nurse asked Liz. Liz looked confused and shot Maka a look, who nodded. Liz nodded after seeing conformation of Soul's last name.

"Im sorry, he didn't make it through the surgery."

Yes, I made you wait so so so long, then I do this to you. Enjoy waiting more...

KoR Signing off*


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The End.

Hey! KoR here not wanting to study for finals! Lets go to comments!

LOW59 commented on my Authors note: Thank you for understanding.

Shortypink commented on my Authors note: Same to you!

XBladeshooterX: Is that sarcasm I detect?

BeriForeverFan: WHAT! YESSSS! I AM!

Pugpie15: Only I can live forever... *whispers in raspy voice* (Anyone get the reference?)

gingerkidz99: Aye aye!

15 fallen angel: Lol whats a souuuuuuuuuuuu?

souleatergirl1: He died :D

LovelySoulMelody: Read and find out!

Leprechaun: Ive been told.

Line

Maka's Pov

Maka stood there completely shocked.

'Souls gone? No...no no no no!' she wanted to scream but she couldnt even make a sound.

"Im sorry, Mr. Evans' heart failed, its natural due to his old age and all.." The nurse trailed off, and Maka, Kid, and Liz adorned a confused expression.

"But Soul is seventeen..." Maka said. The nurse raised her eyebrow and looked down at her chart.

"The Mr. Evans I have here's name is Frank. I apologize for the mix up." The nurse walked away shaking her head slightly. Maka let out a sigh of relief.

"Hes alive..." She whispered.

"Excuse me are you here for Mr. Evans?" A different nurse asked. They looked at eachother.

"Soul Evans?" Liz asked. The nurse nodded, and they did the same.

"Hes going to make a full recovery, you may see him now." The nurse smiled. Everyone grinned and let the weight fall off their shoulders. They followed the nurse to Soul's room where he slept peacefully. Maka looked at him, he had several cuts and the edge of a huge one that started at his collarbone. The nurse noticed Maka staring at it.

"Ah yes, when the car hit him the windshield broke and the glass cut him quite deeply across the chest." She explained. Maka nodded before glancing at Kid and Liz. Liz was oblivious to the look but Kid saw it. He cleared his throat.

"Liz, perhaps we should leave Maka to her visit." He smiled at her and she looked at Maka skeptically before nodding. As soon as they were gone Maka sat next to Soul and held his hand.

"Soul, this is all my fault. I know you were with Liz, but you never would have been if I had been honest and told you that I...that I loved you." She said with difficulty. "If you cant hear me now I'll tell you again when you wake up! I love you Soul and I never want you to leave me again. Please please dont leave me again." She whispered with tears cascading down her face.

"Why would I do that? Its not cool for a guy to leave his girl" Maka looked up to see a smirking Soul.

"Soul!"

"So you love me huh?"

"...yeah..."

"I figured, I am a pretty cool guy after all!" He laughed lightly. Maka lightly Maka chopped him with her hand.

"Idiot..."

"I love you too Maka, and Im never going to leave you ever again."

Line

Prepare for an epilouge...after finals! Meaning friday basically. Ok guys thank you for sticking with this, I know it wasn't a good story and it wasn't that good of an ending, but I didn't want to make you guys wait for the ending. I want to thank each and every one of you that reviewed, added this to your favorites, followed, and read. And with that, just for old times sake,

Sincerely,

MysticLion^_^*


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay, I had a series of family reunion things. But hey, what kind of author would I be if I didn't blow you guys off one last time? Onto the comments!

* * *

**SouLegacy: **Oh my god! I thought you were dead! Love you too and thanks!

**XBladeshooterX:** I wont. YEAH!

**LovelySoulMelody:** Lol your the only one who cared about the other guy xD

**shortypink:** Lol thanks, I have low self esteem so this made me feel good :D

**BeriForeverFan:** Lol ok

**Wolfygirl24:** Thank you wolfy!

**Leprechaun:** Have you no faith in me? xD

**SE-Junkie:** Im glad you did too!

**Guest:** Here you go!

**yuukicrosskuran:** 1. Love your name 2. I have no idea what your review meant.

* * *

I want to give a special shout out to:

**AutumnSoulEater**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter**

**xxXMysteriousWriterXxx**

**Animefreak8**

**olivia the rat**

**shortypink**

**Hokage Princess**

**SouLegacy**

**sherry yuki**

**Eivexst**

**KHloverxcyn**

**ShadowSpirit3855**

**Kaoru97**

**MysteryLlama**

**LOW59**

and

**MelodyDTK**

For reviewing since around the beggining, or being one of the first reviewers! If I didn't mention you, im sorry It slipped my mind, and I love you too!

* * *

Alright lets get this thing started!

* * *

Ryder's POV

"Have a good day at school, and I hope you find a nice roomate!" My mom yelled as I walked to school.

"Kay Mom!" I yelled back. I swept a hand through my hair and let out a sigh. Today I started at a new highschool. Im sixteen. My mom said when she was sixteen she had her own apartment, so my parents bought me one close to my school and told my to find a roomate for money. Its weird though, when they told me that they shared a look of amusement. I look mostly like my dad, spiky hair, tan skin, and red eyes, but I get my blonde hair and brain from my mom. Ive always been kinda quiet at school and been picked on sometimes, but usually I lie low. Finally I got to school and met up with my friends: Junior and Blue Star. Junior was named after his dad, Death the Kid, but we just call him junior. He has hair like his dad and blue eyes. Blue Star had dark blue hair like his dad, Black Star.

"Sup nerd?" Blue asked jokingly.

"Nothing jackass." I said sarcastically before we headed to class. I backtracked and put up an ad for my apartment before catching up with them.

* * *

After school I was about to go to the apartment when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see a smirking girl with dark hair and gold eyes. She kinda looked like Uncle Kid. I noticed she was holding up my ad.

"Hey, can I live in your apartment?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I swallowed and nodded. She smiled and grabbed my hand to shake it.

"Cool. Names Naomi. Im named after my mom. I think you know my cousin Junior?" She said more than asked. I nodded.

"He never mentioned a cousin though..." I trailed off. She sighed.

"Well my mom and his dad weren't on the best of terms for a while, she was too badass for him to handle." She smirked again. I felt like walking away slowly. The stories Ive heard about Kid's sister weren't all that great, and this girl was kinda intimidating.

"Well, Ill see you at the apartment later?" I asked hopefully, trying to get out of there. She smiled for real before nodding. I noticed she bit her lip and wasn't leaving. I was about to leave myself when she kissed me on the cheek and winked at me before jogging away. I brought my hand up to my cheek and gulped. Oh god, this girl is gonna be the death of me.

You know what they say, history tends to repeat itself.

The End!

* * *

Thanks for reading, I love you all, have an awesome summer and later years and stuff! And, again, for old times sake...

Sincerely,

MysticLion^_^*


End file.
